


[超级乐队][炸池]一生一次

by soafraid



Category: Super Band, 超级乐队, 슈퍼밴드
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soafraid/pseuds/soafraid
Relationships: 炸池, 자지
Kudos: 1





	[超级乐队][炸池]一生一次

*日据时期的朝鲜近代背景，前世今生，参考了一些年代剧的设定，清水向。

1940年冬，京城。

舞厅里灯红酒绿，正是圣诞节气氛最热烈的时候，老板尹钟信穿过舞台后面的过道，来到休息室，看到他最得意的门生、舞厅乐团的团长兼制作人正倒在沙发上呼呼打鼾，气得眼镜差点没跌下来，抄起手边一本琴谱就往对方头上扔去。

被砸得晕乎乎挣扎着起身的年轻男子，看清来者以后倒回沙发上：“什么呀……师父你怎么还没走，不是要回家给孩子过生日吗……”

尹钟信三步并作两步上前拽着年轻人的领子把他提起来：“走什么走！我让你给我看着今晚的场子，你倒好，在后台喝酒。我问你，人呢！”

年轻男子眯起一双弯弯的眉眼迷迷糊糊地笑道：“什么人啊……嗝！”

“你找来唱歌的姑娘啊！”

听到这几个字，年轻男子这才仿佛酒醒了一般，眨了眨眼睛，连滚带爬跳下沙发，跑回舞台边，往幕帘前面一看——

哪里还有演唱者的影子，只剩下一群客人在舞池里跳舞。

年轻人松了一口气，对着舞台另一边伴奏的几个人比了一个OK的手势。

但是师父的巴掌依然招呼上了脑袋：“要不是翰洁他们机灵换了曲子，今晚我这招牌可就砸了！”

“哎呀，姑娘还能再找，只是有句话我还是要跟您说。打从您要关闭音乐学校、开这家舞厅那天起，我就觉得，您根本就不是做生意的料……”

“安重载！我看你是板子挨少了！”

名为安重载的年轻人吐着舌头从幕帘的另一侧逃窜了下去，混入了舞池，成功溜到了大门口。

裹紧外套刚点燃一支烟，一个站在门口的身影落入了他的视线。

斯斯文文的刘海贴在额头上，虽然看上去稚气未脱却长得颇为高大，雪天里穿着大衣站在门口还有那么一点挡人去路。只是他眼神动摇，似乎不敢抬头与往来的人对视。

重载饶有兴致地靠在另一边的垃圾桶上，刚想琢磨这哪儿来的没见过世面的公子哥，没想到他的好师父也走出了大门。

眼看着尹钟信冲着那孩子招手：“知尚，过来。”

男孩回头，转身低着头来到了尹钟信面前。

尹钟信对他说了几句什么，余光瞥见歪着身子抽烟的重载，示意他也过来。

重载掐断烟头，用一种自以为很成熟的步伐走了过去。

然后他被师父告知，这是他的新师弟，乐团的新成员。

后面几天，京城按照日本习俗，开始放正月的假，舞厅也就趁此机会关店休息。

重载走进排练室就看到几个人围在一起小声低语，时不时还回头看一眼墙角坐立不安的新人。

他想起师父临走前交代的事情，叹了一口气，走过去赶鸭子一般打散了那堆人：“排练了排练了！我写了新歌。”

“喂！重载！”几个八卦男看到老大来了，又以重载为圆心围了一个新的圈，“那小子，什么来头？不学艺就能入团？”

“诶西，话那么多……”重载把新歌的曲谱放到琴架上，瞥了一眼角落，“空降兵啦，据说家里有点底子，刚留洋回来，但是太内向了，临时找份工作过渡过渡。”

其他人闻言低声嚷嚷起来：“嚯！咱们几个哪个家里不是有点底子的？这年头没底子能在京城横着走？”

“那人家不同啊，”重载又看了角落一眼，压低了声音，“据说这小子，祖辈有亲日派的人。”

几个人一听愣了，随即都换上嗤之以鼻的脸色。重载知道他们几个平时去的酒馆经常会有地下党光顾，所以耳濡目染的爱国心也是非比寻常。

看来新来的小子接下来的日子不好过咯。

连续两天，排练室里没一个人过去跟新人搭话，一群人懒懒散散地排练了一遍重载写的新曲子，然后就开始围在一起打牌。

无奈，重载只能硬着头皮自己上了。

那个名叫知尚的新人，经过两天已经习惯了被其他人无视，乖乖地坐在角落里，表情不像是发呆，看着其他人玩的样子似乎还有点憧憬。

重载走过去，并没有立刻说什么，而是在他身边的椅子坐下了。

“……”

“……”

虽然都不知道彼此心里在想什么，但是两个人就这样啥都没说维持了几分钟的安静。

最后是重载先开口了：“会什么乐器？”

“……”摇摇头。

“没学过？”

“……对不起。”

重载感到了无力，师父到底在想什么。

刚想站起来结束这场没有什么收获的对话，膝盖上落下的谱子吸引了知尚的注意力。

“这个……”他伸手捡起，“我可以唱。”

重载一愣：“你会唱歌？”

知尚点点头。

几分钟后，重载和乐团所有人都被知尚的歌声震惊掉了下巴。

从此，重载再也不去找那些乱七八糟的女歌手了。

以一个非音乐出身的人来说，虽然知尚的舞台经验还很稚嫩，但是他的天赋极佳，每首新歌他都能够在短时间内消化。更可贵的是，知尚留过洋，能唱英文歌曲，很快便让舞厅的生意一下子火爆起来。

乐团里的人渐渐地也不再戴着有色眼镜看知尚了，加上知尚脾气很好，人又老实，很快大家都把他当亲弟弟一样疼。

其中最得意的便是重载。每次聚餐提到这事，他都醉醺醺地把功劳揽到自己身上，说是自己发现了知尚这块璞玉，要不是他，知尚早就被你们孤立了云云。

这种时候，知尚总会红着脸，替那些翻白眼的哥哥们把酒杯给满上。

熟络了以后，重载才知道原来知尚只比自己小一岁，虽说差一岁也得叫哥哥，但是知尚比自己高这件事还是让自己介怀了好久。于是，越发想要彰显自己的大哥气概，在人面前一副护犊的样子。

春天到来的时候，重载和知尚跟着师父出门谈生意。

雨水都过了，半岛的清晨还是冷得刺骨，自命不凡的重载为了美丽不惜冻人，大衣外面只围了一条围巾，衬得穿着棉袄的知尚显得像一头熊。

重载嫌弃地围着知尚转了一圈：“诶西，有那么冷吗？”

知尚点点头。

重载看着他冻红的鼻头，解下了围巾要给他套上。

知尚大惊：“哥！不用不用！我都穿那么多了，你自己小心感冒！”

重载的脸往下一拉，知尚乖乖闭嘴让他套上了围巾。结果下一秒，重载把两只手伸进了知尚的口袋里，仰起脑袋把知尚整个人抱住：“你看，这样我也不会冷啦！”

知尚低头有点不知所措地看着近在咫尺的重载，刚想抬起手环抱住对方，师父开了小轿车过来，回过头，重载已经放开他，跳到温暖的车上去了。

说是出去谈生意，也只是跟着尹钟信瞎转悠。殖民化带来的影响，导致日本人在街上的势力越来越大，不少朝鲜人甚至都不愿意抛头露面，更别说做生意了。

路过一家唱片店的时候，知尚停住了脚步。

重载回头，看到知尚呆呆地看着橱窗里的留声机，从店内传来的歌声缓缓地流入了两个人的耳朵。

“是尹心惪小姐的歌。”知尚喃喃地说，“真厉害，要怎样才能发出这样美妙的声音呢……”

重载看了看知尚的脸，再看了看橱窗里，脱口而出：“你的声音也很好啊。”

知尚不知道有没有听到这句话，没有做出什么反应，过了几秒侧过头看了看重载。

话说出口那一秒重载就后悔了，但是覆水难收，只能强迫自己的目光停留在留声机上，不敢与知尚对视。

知尚也回头继续盯着橱窗看，两个人一时不知该如何化解这尴尬。

幸好，尹钟信在远处的呼喊声打破了沉默，彼此异口同声地应着，一前一后地走了过去。

重载听到知尚在背后轻轻地说：“谢谢你，哥。”

他感到脸有点发烫。

他当然知道知尚是男人，再加上那虎背熊腰的，怎么看都不可能是因为把他当成了女人才动了心。

一连好几天，重载都在舞台边上观察台上唱歌的知尚，琢磨着这份古怪的悸动到底从何而来。

之前都没有察觉，知尚这小子，打理一下那个造型，换了个帅一点的头发，看起来简直判若两人。身材高大，皮肤白，鼻子挺，举止斯文有礼，还有一把好嗓子，不管是男宾客还是女宾客都非常喜欢他，自从他加入，每天舞厅里收的小费基本都是给他的。

再看看自己，平时吊儿郎当的，师父经常挂在嘴边的一句话里是：“重载啊，你是艺术家的脑子，废柴的生活态度。你看看你那个站相！”

废柴？废柴怎么了，国都亡了，难道还要在日本人的统治下活得光鲜亮丽？给谁看？

想到这里，重载看了一眼知尚。

那小子，如果要和他更进一步，总有一天要跟他家里接触吧。亲日派到底是不是真的。说起来，知尚从来不谈家里的事情，自己对此一无所知。

这天，胡思乱想了一个晚上，不知不觉已经到了打烊的时间。

客人都走得差不多了，知尚在舞台上帮忙清理道具，重载坐在钢琴旁边抽烟，想等下班了找知尚谈谈。

突然，门口一声巨响，几个人跌跌撞撞地冲进来，怀里还掩护着什么。

重载抬头，神色一凛，飞快地走到门口把大门关上，并且切断了电源。

黑暗中，重载的声音冷得像一块冰，“你们不是今天放假吗？”虽然只有短短的几秒，他已经看清了几个弟弟怀里东西的不寻常，因为那包东西带着血。

“重载哥！李老师他！李老师他……被日本人抓了！”

李老师是师兄们常去光顾的酒馆里认识的熟人，是个爱国主义诗人，知尚之前听说过。

“所以呢？”

“这是他委托我们一定要藏好的诗稿，待有一天光复，一定要将它们发表！”几个人激动地带上了哭腔，即使看不清脸，也能够想象他们刚才遭受的冲击。

知尚看向重载，看不清他的表情，但是他的眼睛里似乎燃烧起一团火，在黑暗里忽明忽暗。

午夜。

脚下的烟蒂积累到第三个的时候，重载听到身后的楼梯上传来脚步声。

他没有回头，过了一会儿肩膀上落下了一件外套。

“哥，在想什么？”

“想黎明什么时候才能到来。”

“……会来的。”

重载仰起头，对着满天星星吐出一口烟。

“知尚，如果，我是说如果，”他停顿了一下，“如果说我要战斗，你会站在我这边吗？”

知尚没有立刻接话，他走到重载面前，夜晚的风逆向吹起了他的头发，重载看到他的眼睛里闪耀着和星空一样的东西：

“如果没有哥，我就不会是今天的我。不论你做什么，我都会与你一道。”

夏天来临时，舞厅每天晚上的节目里增加了一首歌。

这首歌仍然是由知尚演唱，难得的是，由重载亲自钢琴伴奏，每晚打烊之前最后一首的保留曲目。

歌词是用李诗人被逮捕之前留下的诗作改编的，为了防止太招摇，知尚主动提出将歌词改为不易被察觉的英语。然后重载认真地谱了曲，偷偷地让乐团排练了起来。

首演当晚，当重载摁下最后一根琴键的时候，他感到自己的汗水湿透了背后的衬衫。

他本就弹得一手极好的琴，十几岁就是师父门下的天才，成年后更是小有名气的作曲家，要不是他生性自由不羁，怎么可能还在区区舞厅里混。

但是艺术家所追求的，或许只是一期一会的激情。

他回想起刚过去的几分钟，知尚的歌声高亢又明亮，从自己指尖流淌出来的音乐像具有魔法一般伴随着歌声将这首可以说是两个人共同完成的歌曲升华到了整个空间。他们一起做了勇敢而冒险的事情，但是充满了极大的满足感。重载一度以为这个空间里只剩下了彼此。这是他梦寐以求的东西，在这里不仅有梦想，更有那个自己愿意与之分享的人。

他努力将神志拉回现实，有点恍惚地转头去看知尚。

知尚也正好回头看他，就一眼，他看到知尚眼里蓄满了泪水，随后对方立刻不好意思地别开脑袋，似乎是要压抑这股热烈的情绪。

这让安重载的脑中维持了几个月的一根弦一下子崩断了。

好不容易等舞厅里的人都走光了，工作人员也都“识趣”地下班了，安重载迫不及待地将刘知尚拉进后台化妆间，门还没关上两个人就拥吻在一起。

知尚在手忙脚乱中踢上了门，但是立刻被重载推到了梳妆台上，整个背部都被牢牢地贴在冰冷的镜面上，让他以一种非常憋屈的坐姿被一个还不如自己魁梧的男人吻得呼吸困难。

重载一只手支撑着桌面，利用灵活的优势，将一条腿抬起来顶住知尚分开的两条腿，剩下的一只手将知尚的肩膀按在镜子上。嘴，自然是没停下。

换气的间隙看到知尚又被雾气笼罩的眼睛，重载轻笑：“没关系，想哭就哭呗。现在只有我们俩了。”

知尚额发凌乱，衬衫领口在刚才粗暴的拉扯中散开，露出了雪白的脖子，看上去就像一块可口的奶油蛋糕。安重载自认早熟，在舞厅里也算是见多了美人，居然被眼前这幅光景搅得春心荡漾。

这么想着，手也不自觉地开始乱摸。

谁料知尚抓住他的手，“哥，你干什么？”

重载一愣，像是被浇了一盆冷水，“干、干后面的事情呗……”

知尚像是听不懂他的话一样：“哥，我是男的。”

“所以？”这愣小子该不会都到这一步了还没发现他们是在同性相“吸”吧？

“所以，”知尚一脸非常认真地说，“我也有机会的吧？”

重载大脑当机在这句话上，费了好大的劲才明白，原来这小子也想做上面的那个！

岂有此理！你哥不发威当我是小受了！看我怎么教训你！

那天的最后，以知尚被重载的必杀技——挠痒痒折磨得连连求饶为结果收尾了。

秋去冬来，又一个春天来临的时候，舞厅里来了一位不速之客。

大清早，还没开始营业，门就被推开了。

那是个可爱的女孩，烫得一头漂亮的卷发，脑后的蝴蝶结似乎能跟着主人的步伐微微跳跃，她身穿粉色的呢绒大衣，走进来的时候仿佛给冷清的大厅带进了一丝暖意。

几个伙计看得眼睛发直，忙上前打招呼：“小姐，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

女孩好奇地环视了一下周围，用日语说道：“我找知尚哥哥，他在吧？”

伙计听到日语愣了，但是他们还是听懂了她话里的“知尚”二字。

刘知尚走出来的时候衣衫不整，昨晚他又留在舞厅过夜了，自从和安重载在一起后，他越来越频繁地不回家，更愿意和乐团、和重载住在一起。

所以当他看到出现在面前的日本女孩时，一下子慌了手脚。

他拉着女孩走出了店外。

打着哈欠的重载从楼上走下来的时候，只看到了知尚的一个背影，他睡眼惺忪地问其他人：“谁啊？大清早的。”

“……你情敌，大概。”

“啊？”

知尚回来的时候，以为其他人都散去了，就径直往里面走，没料到重载坐在无人的演奏区，漫不经心地敲击出一连串鼓点，把知尚吓了一跳。

“哥……你醒了？”

“你没有话要跟我说吗？”重载目不斜视，继续把玩着鼓棒。

知尚低头沉默了一会儿，知道瞒不过重载。

“……留洋的时候认识的日本姑娘，她知道我爷爷是亲日派，所以特地从日本过来、过来……”

“来提亲？”重载把鼓棒扔回鼓面上，走下几格台阶，与知尚平视。

知尚不敢看他，眼神躲闪：“我会拒绝这门亲事的，爷爷那边……”

“怎么拒绝？说你已经有恋人了？相信我，要么你爷爷转为亲美派，不然这桩婚事，别说你了，你爷爷都推不掉。除非……”

知尚抬起头，试着迎接重载的视线：“除非？”

重载笑了，两只眼睛狡黠地眯成一条缝，像是有某种致命吸引力一样，让知尚移不开视线。

然后笑得像狐狸一般的男人凑上去咬住知尚的嘴唇，狠狠地印下一吻。

“除非，让她知道，你早已经是我的囊中之物。”

说这句话的时候，他对着门外那个粉色身影抛了一个媚眼。

后来一连几天晚上，重载都刻意陪知尚上台，本来最近因为师父不在，他要打点着其他事，没办法每一场都亲自伴奏，但是不知为何突然一反常态，主动要求同台。

一个星期后的一个晚上，果不其然，重载等来了对方的主动现身。

他看到门口徘徊的粉色影子，借口出去买烟，避开了知尚他们。

走出一条街，重载停下了脚步，“说吧，你还有什么想要确认的？”

“……知尚知道自己在唱什么歌吗？”女孩原来会说朝鲜话，这倒是让重载吃惊不小。

他点燃一支烟，回头笑道：“当然。你能听懂，他没道理不懂。你们不都是留洋回来的吗？”

“你知不知道你这样会连累他和他全家！”女孩突然激动起来，看得出来似乎真的很担心知尚，想必朝鲜话也是为了他学的。

安重载叼着烟，在路灯下低头看着自己的影子。从嘴里吐出的烟圈的影子缠绕在自己头部的影子周围，渐渐模糊了轮廓。

许久，他把烟头扔到地上，用皮鞋踩灭了。

“你猜，他会不会为了我，抛弃全家呢？”

女孩惊愕的眼神仿佛在告诉安重载他是个疯子，但是此刻就连安重载自己似乎也这么觉得。

知尚本以为自己有足够的时间考虑怎么去跟家里磨合这件事，因而忽略了他们所做的事情时时刻刻都是暴露在危险中这个事实。

所以当一个月后的某天晚上，他在台上唱到一半，被一队踢开大门闯进来的日本兵带走的时候，他才绝望地发现自己有多么天真。

日本兵将乐团所有人都押送上了囚车，然后查封了舞厅。

重载和除了知尚以外的人被关在一个大的牢房里，其他人都焦急而愤怒，只有重载十分平静。他在想的只是，幸好师父出国办事了。

深夜，其他人都睡了，一个人影出现在牢门边。

睡在最外面的安重载闭着眼睛轻轻地说：“你还是这么做了。”

“我赌赢了。”女孩似乎压抑着情绪，大大的眼睛里闪烁着不知名的东西，一个字咬着一个字说，“我赌你不会连累他。”

安重载在黑暗里扬起嘴角：“是的，你赌赢了。”

同一时间，隔着一层楼的单人牢房里，刘知尚震惊地被告知，舞厅乐团负责人表示他们只是短暂的雇佣关系，歌词的事对方负了全责，再加上有人来保释他，所以明天就可以出去了。

我终究，还是不愿意让你为了我抛弃一切。

太过喜欢你，怎么忍心让你陪我一起受难。

知尚啊，我们……缘尽了……

两年后。

安重载走出监狱大门，看到师父和其他兄弟们带着一副快要哭出来的表情等着自己。

他低头看看自己落魄的样子，挤出一个自嘲的笑容。

师父早已将舞厅关闭，把妻子和孩子送去了乡下居住。乐团的其他人比重载早出来半年，也纷纷转了行，已经没有人在做音乐了。

他们还告诉重载，知尚为了说服日本人替重载减刑，答应了那个女孩的婚事，跟着对方去了海的对面。

重载早就预料到了这个结果，并没有多说什么，只是笑笑。

本来就是自己先放的手，对方无论做出什么选择，自己都没有怨恨的资格。

休息了一阵子，重载去街上找工作。

战争越发白热化，听说日本人在太平洋上和美国人进入了胶着状态。朝鲜未来的命运究竟会如何，似乎越来越无法判断。

重载找了一份在餐厅做应侍生的工作，在舞厅待久了，端盘子什么的好歹会，他模样也俊俏，很快成了老板赏识的员工。

他把赚来的钱都攒了起来，夜深人静的时候，也会有一股冲动，想要去买一张去日本的船票。

在时代的洪流中，他和他放在心里的人有多么渺小，早在他决定写那首歌的时候就已经有所觉悟。但是我们的灵魂是自由的，无限大的。

此刻的你，是不是跟我看着同一片夜空呢。知尚。

某天，他刚想跟同事换班，听到餐厅大堂传来争执声，他走出去看到一个美国人抓着一个女孩的手腕，嘴里愤怒地在说着什么，女孩尖叫着挣扎个不停。

重载上前用老板教的几句救场英语解了围，回头才发现自己救下了熟人。

“我以为你们去日本了。”

既然下班了，重载就大方地请她去咖啡店坐。

女孩看起来和两年前一样漂亮，只是眼睛里不再有凌厉的光芒，甚至有深深的疲倦。

“我们？你在说谁？”

重载一愣，不动声色地端起咖啡杯，“还能有谁，你和你的未婚夫。”

女孩闻言冷笑：“你真以为，我能够和一个朝鲜人，一个甚至有过‘污点’的朝鲜人结婚？”

重载放下咖啡杯，收起笑容，静待她继续。

女孩将咖啡一饮而尽：“或许最如此信以为真的是我才对，我太傻了，是我对不起他。”

“发生了什么？他在哪里？”重载打断她问了最直接的问题。

女孩摇摇头，“我不知道，到了日本他就被带走了。他们只是告诉我不会为难他。但是……”她突然哽咽起来，“没过多久他爷爷就被背叛了，还被拒绝了让孙子回朝鲜的要求。”

重载看着杯子里的倒影，沉默了。

“我就见过他一次，”女孩陷入了回忆，没有注意重载的表情，“半年前我在父亲朋友经营的音乐厅里遇到了他，他虽然看起来行动自由，但是身边有人监视着，我只能跟他交流几句……”突然，她想到了什么，捂住脸号泣起来：“他们不是人……知尚那么好听的声音……神不会放过他们的……”

女孩说着说着开始用日语控诉，而安重载已经什么都听不清了。

他细细地摩挲着咖啡杯的杯沿，耳朵里有震耳欲聋的心跳。

「你的声音也很好。」

「谢谢你，哥。」

他被夺去了声音的时候，我不在他身边。

重载辞去了工作，动身去了日本。只给师父留下了一封信。

到了日本以后，他辗转结识了当地一些在日朝鲜人，拜托他们帮忙打听，剩下的时间自己就一个人整日整夜地守在那个音乐厅，等待着那个人的出现。

朝鲜人的线索果然比一个日本女孩多，没过多久就打听到了那个人被囚禁的住处，只是要攻陷那里几乎不可能，最后，安重载依然寄希望于那个音乐厅，希望他能够再一次出现在那里。

度日如年，久到重载几乎已经快要忘记在朝鲜的日子，他满心只想见知尚。

而当他终于见到的时候，重载突然明白，他是来带知尚走的。

不管有多少人阻挡在我们面前，我都要带你走。

那天，他照例猫腰在音乐厅最后一排，散场的时候，观众站了起来，他一眼就看到了那个背影。

那不是他记忆里的那个刘知尚。他的知尚，是冬日里温暖的小熊棉袄、是夏天阳光下白得反光的漂亮男人，不是眼前这个瘦到整个人淹没在外套里，消瘦的脸上挂着麻木表情的男人。

但是他还是立刻就认了出来。

人群缓缓走出剧场，安重载确认刘知尚看到了站在门口的自己。

他从他的眼睛里读出了他们经历的短短两年时光的缩影，只是最后，刘知尚选择了避开目光，从安重载身边擦肩而过。

可是我怎么会让你溜走呢。你可是我的一生一次。

安重载转身将刘知尚截住，弯腰把他带进了人流里，两个人很快便消失在了监视者们的眼皮子底下。

他拉着他跑了很久很久，最后来到了一座无人的钟楼。

当两个人登上最高的阁楼时，重载才放开了知尚的手。

“想哭的话，可以哭哦。”重载细长的手指抚摸上了知尚泛红的眼角，“你不必说什么，我都知道了，我是来救你的。”

他转头指向西北方向澄澈的天空，“看，那就是我们的朝鲜。我们回家。”

知尚顺着重载的指向看过去，也明白了，露出了了然的笑容。

重载像过去一样，从正面抱住他，“你果然还是笑起来最好看。”

说着揪下了对方的衣领，他等这个吻很久很久了。

塔底传来日本人的说话声和脚步声，两个人紧紧依偎在一起。

重载问知尚：“记得尹心惪吗？”

知尚点了点头。

“害怕吗？”

知尚摇了摇头，在他手心里写下几个字「不论你做什么，我都会与你一起。」

那天，高塔下的人都看到一群鸟从塔顶飞过，翅膀拍打的声音回荡在天空好久好久。

一年后，日本投降，朝鲜光复。

接着，斗转星移。

2018年冬，首尔。

“我是喜欢音乐的知尚。”

“大家好，我是吉他手兼制作人ZAIRO。”

END


End file.
